


Missed connection

by Petra



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-15
Updated: 2005-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to suit <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/userpic/33221837/114502">this icon of Te's</a>. Post-Robin: Unmasked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed connection

After three rings, somebody picks up. "Drake residence," says a man's voice.

"Is Tim there?"

"He's doing his homework. Do you want to leave a message?"

"Tell him Steph called?"

"Hmm," says the man -- Tim's dad, must be. It's not really a yes. "Stephanie," he says, all Dad-Voice, "do you know anything about Tim's -- hobbies?"

"Other than that dumb gaming stuff?" She touches her mask and makes herself giggle. "I dunno."

"Did you see him often at night?"

She bites her lip. "Um, not really, sir. Not like _that_ anyway."

"Mm. I'll tell him you called."

"Thanks, Mr. Drake!"

Click.


End file.
